


I Can Wait All Night

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Text from Ali. "Hey can you pick me up at midnight instead?"

I know once Ali has a couple drinks she changes her mind about 'not wanting to be out too late' pretty much everytime. I was expecting this text but it still makes me laugh.

"Want to call me when you're ready instead?" I figure she could change her mind again.

"Midnight. Be there. Or else!" She never loses that wise-ass attitude though. That much is always the same.

Needless to say, when I get there at midnight, she doesn't answer her phone. Twice. So I have to go in- which was not something I wanted to do considering I was dead-sober. But I would walk into a mine-field for Ali so why not a crowded bar.

"Hey cutie." I feel an arm around my neck but the voice is not Ali's. I turn to find her friend, Jess, and with just enough time for her to capture me in a hug. "I'm pretty pissed you didn't come out with us tonight!"

I laugh. "Sorry. Long week. I wouldn't have been much fun."

"You're always fun!" She smiles and lets go. "Come on." She leads the way through the crowd and to the end of the back bar where they're all hanging out. When I see the group, I realize just how long it's been since I've seen some of them. Maybe I should have sucked it up and gone out tonight. 

But the second Ali sees them waving at someone behind her and turns around to see who it is- I notice it all worked out for the better. The smile on her face when her brain registers it's me is priceless.

I worked my way into the group through hugs and kisses on the cheek and the normal formalities from people you haven't seen in a while. It was really good to see them. Really.

I'm about halfway through everyone before I reach Ali. "Hey you." She says and I hug her like I hugged the others but she hangs on longer. Burying her grin in my neck. I can feel that smile against my skin but we're in public so I eventually pull back. They were all 'aww-ing' at us anyway.

"Alright, alright." I roll my eyes and laugh as I continue my hellos.

When I get to Liz we both pause. I saw Liz just the other day and she's the one of Ali's friends I see the most. The three of us have a joke that Liz and I are actually dating and Ali is the third-wheel. So... Liz does a pretty good, yet entirely exaggerated, impression of Ali's reaction and hug for me. And everyone laughs, even Ali. She's always a good sport.

"Whateverrrrr." She jokes. "Whatever." And I can hear slight difference in her voice. Most people would miss it- but I can tell just by that slight change that she's been drinking. Not like I needed an indicator based on the way she greeted me. 

But otherwise, she seems completely in control. Or so I think until I go up to the bar to order a drink. "Want something?" I ask her.

Her eyes light up. "We're staying?!"

I can't help but smile. "Yea, if you want to stay." She nods her head excitedly and gives me another hug. 

"For a little." She says. "Can you get me a vodka club, please? And... my tab is open so put both on there."

"Okay." I laugh. "Hey, can I get a vodka club and a water, please?"

"And a shot!" Ali adds and the bartender looks to me to confirm.

"No, no shots, please." I laugh and then look to Ali who has a huge, guilty smile on her face.

"Get on my level." She challenges teasingly.

"I'm not drinking." I say and she fakes a look of disappointment. "I have precious cargo." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes but smiles. 

She makes sure to lean into me when she reaches for her new drink, keeping her hand flat on my stomach. The heel of her palm resting right above my belt and her fingers softly pressing on my abs. I know exactly what she's doing.

"Wanna move that?" I say as I look down at her hand and then up to the room full of people. Hoping she'll remember where we are.

"Nope." She says vindictively but I give her a pointed look. She rolls her eyes and removes her hand. "Why? Worried your girlfriend will see?" She jokes and looks to Liz who is dramatically telling a story to one of the guys.

"Yea." I play along. "We don't want her to find out about us... do we?"

"Guess not." She concedes and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the way she played along.

...

Half-way through her drink she's getting a little more touchy with me and as much as I love to have her close, I also know it's a bad idea out in the open.

I have my hand on her hip as I'm leaning back against the bar- keeping her at least an arm's length away at all times. She keeps trying to move closer though and it's pretty cute. 

"Ash..." She moves my hand out of the way and laces her fingers with mine. "Stop pushing me away." She chuckles and comes closer.

"I'm not. I'm keeping you at the same distance." I correct her and raise a playful eyebrow.

"It's fine." She smiles and tightens her grip on my hand.

"Al... We're in public." I remind.

"It's. Fine." She says reassuringly.

"But what if you don't think that tomorrow?"

She gives me a look like she's trying to tell me something important. "I'm okay with it. I promise."

"But, I'm not." I pull my hand from her slowly and she looks annoyed so I better explain. "You're not out, Al. I don't want your 'coming out story' to be a dozen pictures of us all over each other at a bar." I reason with her but she still looks annoyed, just not as much. I crouch down a little to catch her eyes. "You deserve better than that." She smiles a little. "You should be the one to decide when. Not the media. Not the fans. You. And please... not at 'DC's hottest martini bar', okay?" I do my best radio announcer impression, trying to get a laugh out of her and it works. 

"Finnnnne." She gives in and takes a step back. I grab her hand to keep her from getting too far.

"We can still hold hands though. I think that's okay." I wink at her. "Just don't let Liz see." I joke.

"Yea?" She holds our hands up for Liz to see across the group of friends and mouths the word 'mine' as Liz gives Ali her best impression of an angry girlfriend. "I guess that's over, huh?" She plays along.

"Guess so. I have my eyes on someone else anyway." I lean to kiss her but realize what I'm doing and stop myself as she looks at me amused.

"After that _whole_ speech? Really?" She laughs.

"Yea, I don't know." I laugh. "It's hot when you're possesive." I whisper as low as I can in a bar setting and she blushes at that.

...

I'm talking to a few of the girls when she comes over with Jess, arms around each others shoulders and beaming with smiles. Jess wraps her free arm around me to create a 3-way-hug but she eventually let's go of Ali's side and leaves her to me.

"I'm heading out." She says and kisses me on the cheek. "Love you... She's all your's." And she gives me a knowing smile like 'have fun' before she turns to say her goodbyes to everyone else. The look and the fact Ali is still hugging me let me know she finished her drink and she's definitely a little tipsy.

I don't feel like letting go though.

Ali mumbles something into my chest and it's muffled by our closeness and the noise of the bar. I loosen my grip around her waist and she does the same around my shoulders so I can hear her better.

"Want to get out of here?" She repeats herself. And it's like she never had a drop to drink. Full on confidence and a determined look. It makes my stomach butterfly.

"Goodnight, guys!" I wave to the group at the bar and give hugs to her friends near us before telling Ali I'll meet her up front.

...

"Oh hey!" She hops in when I pull up. "See, I told you I'd be ready at midnight." She jokes, pretending it was still the case.

"I should have known. You **are** always right." I respond sarcastically as I shake my head. She takes my hand in hers.

"Thank you." She kisses my knuckles as her tone changes to serious.

"Of course. I love your friends." And I really do.

"No, I mean... for being sweet. Thank you."

I look to her quickly and smile before bringing my eyes back to the road. It was a nice moment.

...

Back at the house I crack open a beer. Yea, it's 1AM but we're off for the next two days so why not? If anything, it will help me sleep.

I sit on the couch to take off my shoes while she's in the kitchen drinking water. With a straw for some reason. I only get one shoe untied when I feel her lips on my neck. "Thanks for coming tonight." She whispers as she works her way up to my jaw. Her hand slowly trailing down my chest.

"Thank me like this and I'll drive every night." I say as I turn my head to catch her lips with mine. She unbuttons the bottom button of my shirt and smiles against my lips.

"Mmm. Sounds good." She says against me. Still smiling.

I probably should have thought about my next move, but I didn't, and I don't really care either. I pull her over the back of the couch in one swift move. Bringing her sideways on my lap.

"Ash!" She squeals through laughter. And I notice then that she had a glass of water in her other hand. Her shirt is now soaked but we're laughing. "I forget how strong you are." She wraps her fingers around my neck and leans back to put the now empty glass on the coffee table.

When she turns back to me, she pulls herself up and moves to straddle me. A knee on each side of my legs as I lean against the back of the couch. She knows I like to be able to get both hands on her- she keeps it in mind every time.

"You're a mess." She whispers huskily and softly wipes drops from the spilled water off my cheek with her thumbs. She leans her forehead against mine and slowly trails her thumb back and forth across my bottom lip. The up and down heaving of her shoulders is enough to push me on. I kiss her like it's the last time I'll ever get the chance.

I pull her soaked t-shirt over her head and throw it over my shoulder dramatically before I slide my hands to her bare hips and look her in the eyes, bringing her closer. She doesn't break that fiery look on her face and we're both silent now, breathing heavily in anticipation of what is coming next.

"I want you." She pleads. 

"Bedroom." I try to stand up, holding her to me but she grabs a hold of the back of the couch to prevent us from going anywhere.

"No time." She exhales and pins me back down.

"You're drunk." I laugh.

"Am not." She starts to unbutton my shirt.

I decide to antagonize her and try to get up again but she grabs both of my wrists as I reach for her thighs and quickly presses them to the back of the couch. I fight back for a second and she slams them to the couch again. I guess I forget how strong she is too.

"Yea, you're not drunk." I say sarcastically and quirk an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little." She admits. She's always more fiesty when she drinks. I love it.

"There's not much I can do if you're holding me down." I point out and she lets go of one of my hands. 

I sit up straight and kiss up her chest to her collar bone. She eventually frees my other wrist when she brings her hands to my shoulders and I move up to kiss her mouth. I can tell exactly how worked up she is by the way she's kissing me and she's right- we don't have time to move to the bedroom.

My fingers are wrapped around her sides as I motion her slightly back and forth on my lap and we continue kissing. She always feels like the perfect size for me. She always fits. And I trail my thumbs to the waist of her jeans before slipping one under.

I feel her exhale a little more with that movement and I make sure to move my hands up her back instead of giving her more. She only kisses harder, more needy, trying to reel me in... but I resist.

I unhook her bra with one hand and when she tries to help take it off I grab her hands, both of them by the wrist, and hold them in mine. I don't want it off yet. I bring her hands back to my shoulders and continue to kiss her. Slowly sliding my hands up her sides, my thumbs along her hip bones, her abs, and then up- right under her breasts. She leans down lower to gain more access but I still manage to restrain myself.

"You made me wait at the bar. Now it's your turn to wait." I whisper and run my tongue along the ridge of her ear.

"You're a tease." She exhales and I decide to prove her right.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finally update this one. Little bit of smut from Ashlyn's POV.
> 
> Thinking about doing another smutty one again soon. Yes? No?

I keep her going for a while. Kissing her passionately. Pulling her back and forth on my lap just by movement of the kiss. Every now and then she smiles into it- almost giggling. It's cute- it only makes me want to keep this going longer.

She knows if she tries to hurry me up I'm only going to purposely take longer. So she waits it out but it doesn't stop her from trying to make me want to go faster.

She unbuttons the rest of my shirt with one hand without straying from the kiss and slides one hand under the strap of my sports bra. She thumbs my collar bone- she knows it makes me weak at the knees. Damn.

I unbutton her jeans and that smile of hers is back again. A little bit of a tipsy reaction but again... it's cute.

She steps off so she can take her pants down and I take that chance to pull my shirt all the way off and my pants too. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she looks down to my black underwear, then slowly up to my black sports bra. She licks her bottom lip slightly and exhales a soft breath before finally looking up at me through hooded eyes. 

I can see exactly what she wants in those few seconds. All my intentions to take my time just went out the window. The need to have her right now is unbearable. Those eyes get me every time.

I sit down again and when she comes to sit on my lap I stop her by placing a hand on her hip and holding her off. I turn her around and pull her onto my lap quickly, smoothly. Her back is pressed against my skin and she leans her head over my shoulder. 

I slide my hand down her side and to her hip before crossing her body along the line of her panties. "Forgot to take these off?" I whisper and she just spreads her legs wider over mine and shakes her head 'no'.

"You know I like it when you take them off for me." She reminds. I do. I know.

I slide my hand over the fabric and down as she drops her head back further. I can feel the heat coming off her and wasting time is not something I'm willing to do. I slide my fingers into the front of her panties and tease her for a little until she is raising her hips to meet my hand. 

I pull my hand out of her panties and slide it up her body as she groans with displeasure. I rub my thumb over her nipple and her back arches off of me. When she comes back down I stop her and push her up to stand again. 

She faces me and stands between my knees as I pull her close, kissing her stomach and pulling her panties slightly so I can lick her hip bone. She inhales sharply when I do and her hands drop down my back as she leans over to kiss the top of my head.

I kiss right above her panty line as I make my way to the other hip bone and when I bite it I feel her slightly tremble. She holds on tighter but I know she won't be able to stand much longer.

I move to her belly button and circle it with my tongue before trailing slowly down to her panties again. I take them in my mouth and pull down until they're at her knees and she's slipping out of them.

I pull her to me and grab the back of her thighs as she moves in closer. I pull her back onto my lap, straddling me, and she spreads her knees wide on the couch so she's flush against my hips. I sit up straight and let my hands slide up to her ass, slowly moving her back and forth as we make out. 

I can tell how wet she is and I want to take full advantage of this angle so I slide one hand around back and begin to tease her from behind. The angle is totally new and we're both surprised how good it feels. 

My arms are long enough I can slide my fingers along her in the opposite direction than usual and she moans suddenly and louder than expected. Dropping her head to lean on mine.

"Ashlyn." She whispers my name but its a plead for more.

I work her up for a while... until she's right on the edge... before slipping a finger inside her, crooking it from behind and loving this new angle. I use my other hand from the front and continue rubbing her. I'm working her from both angles and she is panting like crazy.

I add another finger after a couple minutes.

"Mmmm. Yeaaa." She moans a few times while I've still got her on the up. Her breasts bouncing up and down slowly, perfectly. It keeps me in rhythm.

...

I go at it for a while until she's gasping for air and biting the knuckle of the hand she has wrapped around my neck. 

I finally let her feel it and she shatters in my hands, burying her head in my collar bone and breathing heavily.

I can feel her open mouth against my skin as she recovers but says nothing. No kissing. No biting. Just riding it out.

We just sit there for a few minutes catching our breath and listening to the other do the same. 

She eventually pulls herself closer and nuzzles deeper into me. I can feel her smiling and nothing needs to be said by either of us. 

We just know.

We have to do that again.

"Switch." She commands when she regains her composure and I do as she says.

I love when she gets like this.

...


End file.
